Gentle Heart
by Theresa471
Summary: A special repost taking place after My Struggles II.
1. Chapter 1

Author Notes: Please be advised this is a special report. Under the Mature rating. Five chapters.

A Gentle Heart X Files Revised

Dana Scully was trying out her new dress for size. When Fox Mulder'd asked her out for dinner. She'd decided to finally accept him for who he was in the first place. Once they had divorced years ago.

In the beginning once she'd started to work on the X Files to debunk Mulder's work. She'd started to come to terms with her emotions to learn how to love.

But in time. It would happened between the both of them with Mulder realizing it. For when she was first been taken by the aliens.

It was only after. Agent Fox Mulder'd a gentle spoken heart. To go with his sparkling personality. Even though saying it with sarcasm with-in her tone of voice.

She was really being harsh with herself. For when it came to her wearing the low cut, above the knee dress to a dance of all places. Mulder'd asked to have her join him this evening.

Why at this place was beyond her for Mulder to even consider such a place? But here she was in her bedroom getting herself ready for the evening with her partner.

Even her own mother would be proud of her, along with her brother Bill. Even though it's been months now. Since the death of her mother, and having not heard a word from her brother in over a month to have her worried.

When she was placing on her make up. Her cell started to go off.

Having check the caller I.D. "Really Mulder. I told you, I would be ready at a certain time. And I meant it Fox." While her tone of voice changed into a soft whispered.

"I was just making sure Dana. Your not changed your mind about tonight." He was placing his black tie around his collar of his white shirt. While brushing his wet hair with the brush.

"I'm really looking forward to going out dancing with you. And besides, it will be good for the both of us to finally have some fun after what has happened the past few months." While putting on the finishing touches of her make up.

"I'm very glad to hear that Dana. I will be sure to pick you up in twenty minutes." He says while checking for the time on his watch. He was nervous as hell.

"I will be waiting." She ends the call before turning around to look at her reflection in the mirror. She might be older, but she still had her looks and body shape that's for sure. While thinking to herself.

After a moment...

She goes to put the finishing touches with her appearance. By placing three squirts of her favorite perfume of Opium given to her last year for a Christmas present, from one of her co workers at the hospital she works for at a part time basics.

She was all set to go. All she needed to do now was wait for her partner to arrive.

It was exactly 15 minutes later when the door bell started to ring.

She walks out of the kitchen area to go open the door. To see him standing in the doorway ever so handsome to her eyes. When he starts to move in. She slowly walks into his chest to kiss him to shock him with the passionate kiss.

After a few moments after seeming like a life time. He returns the kiss back to her with pushing her back against the door. Until they were lost into each other bodies.

It would take a few seconds to have themselves together before walking out the door making sure it was lock. One thing for sure. It was going to be the best damn night in such a very long time for the both of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two A Gentle Heart The Aftermath

Scully POV

So far it's been a beautiful evening, Fox Mulder has been the perfect gentleman.

Having asked her to dance most of the evening. Both fast and slow dances to be exact. This place has been here a long time, but I never really bothered to have it checked out in the first place.

We were lucky to have our table in a secluded corner away from the traffic of the dancers. Going back and forth.

The waiter had come over to our table. Asking on whether or not we were interested in more scotch on the rocks or any others.

Watching Mulder. He ordered another Scotch. While I switched to diet soda, along with basket of chicken. I was hungry once again for some odd reason. I guess it was all that dancing with being on the dance floor with Fox Mulder.

I was more interested in other activities. Even though her partner probably was thinking the same thing at the moment.

"Mulder, are you all right?; Your been very quiet the past 30 minutes."

She asked with taking his hand into hers for comfort. "I am fine, Dana.  
I was just listening to the music that the band has been. For which they'd been great all evening.

She looks around to see the band was starting to take a break. Giving everyone a chance to order their drinks and food before the last session.

"Do you know what we should do Fox? Giving him the hint with wanting to leave.

"What's that Dana?" Before she was able to answer. The waiter came over with the order of drinks and the chicken in the basket.

"Lets finish all this with leaving. Go for a quick walk to the park, and than head to my place for the rest of the evening."

"Sounds like a wonderful plan Dana." He quickly took his scotch and drank it quickly. Along with asking the waiter for the bill and to wrap up the chicken to go.

It was a beautiful evening. There was a full moon shining on down. While Mulder 'd taken the blanket out of the car to carry with him into the park.

Once they were able to find the perfect spot under a tree away from the side walk and traffic. Mulder decides to take Scully into his arms to kiss her before falling onto the blanket. It was at this point.

He had covered his body over hers.

She'd known.

He was in the mood with her suggestion of leaving and coming here in the first place.

It was at this point.

He pulls down the top part of her dress to expose her breasts to his likely. Scully was already very excited. Including with her entire body. Taking one of the hardened nipples into his mouth. He'd made her moan from the sexual pleasure before capturing her milky lips into a deep passionate kiss.

She was able to place her hand onto his groin area.

He was already hard to her touch through his pants. She goes to whispered into his ear.  
"We need to head back to my place to continue on this course. Before we are caught." She was trying to catch her breath before Fox Mulder had placed his hand up her dress. In order to feel her wetness.

He'd to agree with her.

Having switched to his normal mode with getting the both of themselves together. Picking up the blanket and the vehicle. She'd to make sure her top part of the dress was place back into place.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three A Gentle Heart

For Mature Audiences

When Fox Mulder had pulled up to the parking space in the front of Scully's apartment. He was watching her reaction from earlier. At the moment she wasn't saying a word. Until she was ready to control her emotions before going inside.

In a soft whispered. "Dana, you do know, I love you a great deal. I have for years. I was hoping my issues,  
would of never be in the way of our happiness?" He says before moving in closer to kiss her in her seat. Before getting out.

"I know Fox. It's only now. I have come to terms with my emotions. For when it comes to you.  
I want and need you so badly, I can taste it in my mouth." Before placing her hand onto his groin area once more.

"You really want me that badly?" He says with great conviction before pulling down his zipper of his pants.

Pulling down her head to take him into her mouth, and swirling her tongue to have him moan from the sensation of her motions.

He wasn't able to take her at this moment. Having to try and catch his breath from the sudden motion of her mouth on him.

She tells him. She would stop for now. Until they were able to move inside.

Fox Mulder had this whole speech. He wanted to say to her after such a great night together with more to come.

He's been planning to ask Dana Scully to marry him for the second time in years. He was hoping. She would have a answer for him tonight. However with what is on her mind at the moment.

He might not be able to ask in the first place.

Once inside and locking the door. Dana Scully turns to face Fox Mulder. Before pulling down her entire dress in front of him. He couldn't move for the like of him. With what she'd done to him.

Instead she moved closer to him with taking off his jacket. Including with his white shirt and collar throwing them onto the couch in the living room. She than pulled him into the bed-room closing the door behind them, placing him against the door with her body against him. Already heated enough.

He croaked his next words to her. "Dana, please stop, I love you. I need to get this out before you destroy me entirely."

"What is it Fox?" While moving on down his chest to softly kiss the hairs standing up from pure excitement.

"Dana, I had this whole speech planned out. But now. I just need to say it. I love you a great deal. I need you to be my wife. Will you marry me, hon?" He takes her quickly into his embrace expecting an answer right away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four A Gentle Heart

When it comes to the emotions of love and sex. So much is involved on every level of the subjects.

Even though I was married to Fox Mulder prior. Love in his books was totally different as compared to my terms. But this is different right now between him and me.

When he'd asked me to marry him earlier. I needed to find myself first in the heat of passion. Having started this entire act at the time. He had picked me up for the dance, dinner and that walk into the park.

I have his answer to his question. He's going to wait.  
I am done with him both physically, mentally and most of all his "Soul". Yes. I do love him a great deal. And yes, I would like to marry him again. But this time, we will both need to change our ways for when it comes to pleasing each other in the bedroom. Along with understanding each other for when it comes to running the X-Files department.

Right now.

I am so involved in Mulder's body.  
I need to finish this before we both explode from our orgasms.

He's already over extended himself in that area with pleasing me and his desires. Who wants to stop anyway. When the man's head is between your legs and just driving you crazy with his tongue and fingers. "I can't!". Not at this moment. While Fox Mulder has myself on the kitchen counter having his final dessert of the evening.

And then all of a sudden.

He lifts me up into his arms to carry me into the bedroom finally.

My sexual appetite for Fox Mulder is quite huge. Ever since the moment I'd placed that dress on my body. Including with the Opium perfume.

I really don't want this to end, and neither does Mulder. He has been very patience for my answer.

"Dana." In his soft spoken voice. "Please I need to know the answer to my question" While kissing me to death on my face and his hands on my swollen breasts. "What more do I need to do to prove that I love you a great deal in every way?"

To make matters worst for me, all of a sudden. He enters me really hard to have me cringe from the brute force of his thrust into my body. I was holding on for dear life at this point. When he started to push harder. Raising my legs up into the air and very wide to feel every inch of him hitting the center of my core.

And then it hit her. Why not tell him now with her answer to end this madness. "Fox, the answer is yes to your question. I will marry you. Just tell me where and when and I will be their to take our vows."

It was like a flame thrower had gone out all of a sudden. We both came down from our senses to relax into each other's arms in bed. Along with the weight of the world being taken off our shoulders.  



	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five A Gentle Heart

Fox Mulder was stopped dead in his tracks with my answer to marry him. This is to be a first for him.  
Even though it's not the same for when it comes to X Files and his aliens.

It took me a long time for him to finally to have me change my judgement for when it came to them and C.G. Spender. However during the past 23 plus years was for the fact.

It was our love together that has kept us together, and Mulder's gentle heart to keep things moving in the right direction.

And right now I have my hand over his heart. In order to let him know about my answer.

I can tell he's extremely happy with the answer in every aspect of the true meaning of love. "One thing for sure Mulder, this all started with me and the dress to go out dancing with you this evening." She kisses his nipple on his chest.

"Once we are married. Maybe we should do this more often in the future to do more dancing. But this time at a much slower pace." She chuckles at his sense of humor.

"Very true. But one thing Fox. What do you think Skinner is going to be thinking about all this?" Watching for his reaction to her question.

"A.D. Walter Skinner has his own problems that needs to be taken care of at the bureau. I doubt he won't fight us. For when it comes to taking time off for our own wedding vows."

"Well any rate. I don't know about you. It's been a great evening. Even though. I feel exhausted all of a sudden. Would you be interested in a good night's rest. I won't even bother you this time around. Until morning at least." Moving up to kiss him good night.

"Good night Dana." Before the both of them were able to fall asleep for the rest of the night.

The End 


End file.
